INKED WINGS
by Oha-La-Twilight-Freak
Summary: Bella leaves home after her mother tells her that she is married. At the airport she meats two of the Cullen clan.   When she goes to live with her father she is a troubled teen without anyone knowing... will Edward help save her or will it turn into hell
1. THE BEGINNING

**Hey people! Thanks for clicking my story!**

**Let me just warn you that the begging is sort of bubbly and kinda messed up but later on I promise the drama will be intense (as well as the lemoooons!) **

**This is my first fan fic and I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything from twilight SM does! (i do own the movies and the books and the shirts and the sound tracks and the jewelry and the Bella dress!) **

**

* * *

**

INKED WINGS

CHAPTER 1 (THE BEGGINGING)

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like p-ditty grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city…." _I turned off my alarm clock and looked at the time. It was way too early for me. 6:30 am.

"Isabella!" My mother called "Are you up yet?"

"No!" I scram back.

"Come on get out of bed sleepy head! I made hot chocolate!" my mother sang.

"I'll be down there in a sec!"

"K"

I stretched in my bed and put on my favorite bunny slippers. Went to my closet and there weren't any clothes. That's odd, why don't I have any clothes?

"MOM!" I scram "Where are my clothes?"

"Come down here! That's what I wanted to talk to you!"

I made my way down the stairs occasionally tripping and saw my mother hugging a man.

"Honey, meat your stepfather!" mom said bouncing up and down with excitement.

"What?" I said totally confused!

"Yea we got married two weeks ago." The guy said. "I had to do because of my manor league baseball team. It's great to finally meat you."

"Save it jackass I don't need to hear you fucking lies!" I scram as tears of anger rushed down my cheeks.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" scram Rene.

"What?" I challenged her.

"What the hell is up with you? I thought you would be happy!"

"Happy? How could you think that? Why would I be happy when I know my father is out there? Now this new guy comes into your life and you call him your husband! When I haven't even met my own father?"

"You know that's not fair!" she said her voice below a whisper.

I ran out of my house. I didn't care that I was still in my PJ's. I just had to get out of that house. I can't look at that man! And I can't even look at Rene!

"Isabella, that's it! You want to meat your father? Then you'll be living with him for the rest of your high school years!" the guy said.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone? But wait… he was giving me a chance too meat my father!

"Fine you'll be doing me a favor!" I said smirking.

* * *

**Woohoo! Bella's finally going to meat her father!**

**Please tell me what you think (and if there are any spelling mistakes... i'm not american and i need help with ma spelling!) **


	2. MEETING EDWARD

**HEY AGAIN! THANKS FOR READING SOME MORE! **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM DOES! :( BUT THANKS TO HER WE HAVE EDWARD CULLEN! :D **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 (Meeting Edward)

That same night I was at the airport. I was surprised that my mom hadn't told me that she got married and that we where going to be living with Phil. That's why I didn't have any of my clothes. Thankfully the moving trucks didn't go by the house until late afternoon and I was able to pack my stuff.

"Oh, my bad!" a short pixie like girl with jet black hair and golden eyes, said when she accidentally bumped into me.

"It's fine" I told her, not really caring much about it.

"Hey? Are you going to Forks?"

"Yes I'm moving there."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you moving there? I mean you don't seam like the type of girl that likes the rain."

"Yea, that's true, I don't but I'm moving there, because my mom got remarried and we had a fight, and my stepfather is sending me to live with my real father. I'm scared cuz I don't know my real father." Oops I said too much! As I always do!

"Do you at least know his name? I might know him." I guess she must have seen the confusion in my face because she rapidly added "well, it's a relatively small town. My family knows everyone!"

"Oh, well that makes sense! His name is Charlie Swan."

"The chief of police?"

"I guess so."

"You don't know?" the girl asked with concern.

"All I know is that his name is Charlie, and that my mother left with me when I was born." I said a little annoyed.

"I'm so sorry!" she said putting a hand on my shoulder.

The flight was beginning to board when they called her row number. Then I realized that I didn't know her name.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked really quickly.

"Alice Cullen"

"Bella"

And with that she went inside. I had to wait a few minutes before I could board. When I finally got to my seat I sat down buckled my seatbelt and put my bag under the seat in front of me. I was actually pretty scared cuz this was going to be my first airplane flight since I was a week old!

"Excuse me are you Isabella Swan?" a guy asked me.

I didn't look at him, because I was so scared. "Um, yes?" it came out more of a question than a statement.

"Alice would like you to sit next to her. I don't mind taking your seat."

"Are you sure?" why would this guy want to have a normal seat when he could have the comfy first class seat?

"Yes! I don't really want to spend the next two hours listening all about fashion 101."

"Well, neither do I!" I hated fashion. I hated shopping and I hated high heel shoes!

"Wow that's a first!" he said surprised!

"Ugh, fine I'll go!" I said really annoyed.

When I got my bag and looked up, I saw him for the first time. He had the same colored eyes as Alice, but his where more of a honey color. And his hair was really shaggy and messy. It was bronze with streaks of red. His body was lean, but muscular. The black skinny jeans did a really good job of marking his junk! When he caught me staring, he smirked. I looked the other way and went to the first class cabin and was pulled down to a seat by Alice.

"So, what do you think of Edward?" she asked bouncing in her seat. Either she is hyperactive or she had way too much caffeine.

"Whom?" I asked. So his name was Edward? It fitted him perfectly!

"The guy that told you to come over here! Silly!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Um, I don't know" I said biting my lip. "I only talked to him for like a minute."

"But isn't he cute?"

"No! He seams like a total player!" I said elbowing her to find that she was really cold.

"Wow that's a first! You're weird!"

"Sorry!" I said blushing. I looked down out of embarrassment.

"Hey it's a good weird! Girls are usually throwing themselves all over him." She said as she made me look up by putting her glove covered hand under my chin.

I smiled, and noticed a flight attendant coming our way. I nodded to the side so that Alice could see what I was referring to.

"Hello Miss Cullen!" the flight attendant said looking at her, and then looking at me. "Why is this girl in Edwards's seat?" she said annoyed.

"Tanya, this is my good friend Isabella!" Alice said putting an arm around my shoulder. "Edward didn't want to hear me chatting about fashion so I asked him to sit in Bella's seat."

"Oh, I didn't know." Tanya said embarrassed. "I'm sorry Bella! Do you need anything? Glass of water, hot towel?"

"Actually do you have a piece of paper and pen I could use?" I asked her.

"Sure" Tanya said as she gave me what I asked for.

I wrote a little note to Edward that said:

_Just meat your girlfriend. She seams really nice! Hope you two last a lot! _

_Bella Swan_

I showed the note to Alice, which made her burst out laughing.

"Tanya could you give this to Edward for me?" I asked her very sweetly.

"But of course" she said and went straight to Edward.

Tanya came back a few moments later with the note in the back part of it said:

_Isabella! How could you think that Tanya is my girlfriend! First of all she is a TART , Second of all she isn't my type and Third of all she is way too old!_

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

* * *

**WELL THANKS FOR READING HOPE U LIKE IT!**

**REVIEW PLS PLS PLS PLS PLS :D **

**LOVE YA! **


	3. THE ARIVAL

**Hi Hi! Thanks to all who put my story in there alerts and fave.! You rule! You made my Day! :D**

**I don't own anything SM does! **

**Hope You like this as well!

* * *

**

Chapter 3 (The Arrival)

The ride on the plane was quite nice; Edward and I where passing notes all the time. Alice couldn't stop talking about fashion. She told me that I should go over to her house, and that she wanted to dress me. Great! Bella Barbie! I fell asleep, since I had woken up way to early on a summer day!

"Isabella…Isabella…..Get up….. We're at Forks!" Alice sang to me.

"Dude, wake up!" Edward finally said when Alice couldn't wake me up.

I opened my eyes to see Edward's lips on my cheek. Alice was looking the other way, and when Edward saw I woke up he smirked.

"There, she's up Alice you can look now."

"Finally! We're about to land!" Alice screamed.

"Edward you need to get to your seat." Tanya told him. I think that he didn't notice, but Tanya's shirt had the first three buttons opened, so that her totally fake cleavage was showing.

"Hey, Tanya I think you wouldn't want me to speak with your employer and talk to him about inappropriate work uniform." I stated.

Edward quickly looked at me then at Tanya and laughed. He went to his seat and the pilot said "Please fasten your seatbelts we are going to land soon."

When I felt the plane going down I shut my eyes tightly and gripped to my seat so tight my knuckles turned white. I was thinking of my happy place and suddenly I saw Edward's face. I yelped a little when the plane landed and bobbed a little.

"Bella it's all right we're on the ground now. You don't need to be afraid." Alice said making soothing circles on my back.

We finally got off the plane and got our luggage. There was a big limousine waiting for Alice, and Edward. I guess they are together, or they are family or something.

"Isabella! Isabella Swan!" a man yelled. He had short brown hair, dark eyes and a gray mustache. He was skinny but fit, just like Edward. He held up a sign that said my name, and was waving it in the air.

* * *

**So, is the man Bella's father? What will happen... read... review!**

**:D love ya! **


	4. NEW HOME

**LALALALALALALALA... JUST SO YOU KNOW I WILL TRY TO UPDATE TWO CHAPTERS PER DAY BUT IF I DON'T PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! *PUPPY DOG EYES***

**AS ALWAYS I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SM DOES

* * *

**

Chapter 4 (New Home)

"Hey Bella, I think that's your dad" Alice stated. "Chief Swan?" she asked him.

"Why yes Alice, how's Carlisle?" he asked her.

"He's good, but he's not important right now. I want you to meet your daughter. Isabella Marie Swan." Alice said pointing to me.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Yes, Isabella?" he asked me.

"Yes!" I said back hugging him really tightly. I didn't want to let him go. I finally met my father. After all these years! I know him.

"I'll see you at school Bella." Alice said with a smile.

I hugged her and she left. Edward didn't say goodbye. I was kind of sad but whatever, I had just met him. Charlie took my luggage and put it in the back seat of his police cruiser. I'm going to have to buy a car. I cannot be seen in that!

"Hey Charlie, where can I buy a car? It's not that this isn't nice" he cut me off

"Don't worry about it. I all ready bought you a car. It's not much, but I got it as a welcome home gift." He said with a little chuckle at the end.

We didn't say much after that. I was a little scared, cuz I really didn't know anything about him. I didn't know where I was going to live. I didn't know if he was married or not, if he had children or not. I didn't know even if he wanted me with him.

We pulled up to a little house. From the outside you could see that there were to floors. It was painted a light brown color. And it had a little porch. It wasn't much but I liked it all ready.

"Well this is it." Charlie said kinda embarrassed.

"It's lovely. But I have to ask you, are you married?" I just had to ask.

"Yes, I'm married to Sue Clearwater. We have two children, but they live with there father. Sue isn't allowed to see them, because Sam got a restraining order against her."

"Wow, can I know why?"

"I think she should tell you. Not I. It's not my story to tell." He said in a very policeish tone.

He got my luggage out of the car and opened the front door. I was expecting that Sue would be there but no one was in the house. He lead me up the stair and to the third room to the left.

"This is your room. Tomorrow Sue will take you to Port Angeles so that you can buy all your school stuff and bedding and toiletries… and anything else that you might need. Here's a credit card. It has 3,840 dollars for your use. I have been putting twenty dollars per month since you were born. I wanted to give it to you so that you knew that I hadn't forgotten you. So that you knew how much you mean to me." He said kinda sad. "Oh, and I also have a college fund that has ten times more money than the credit card, so that would be…" he started to calculate in the air "38,400 dollars. I know it might not be much, but I figured that you might appreciate it."

I couldn't say anything. I just hugged him and cried. Then he just left the room and said "I have to go to the station because I still have a few cases to work on before I come home. Just please don't burn the house down!"

I laughed a little at him. When I heard the front door close I started to unpack. I opened my closet and there were two horizontal bars and a shelf two or three inches off the floor. On the lower bar I put my shorts, jeans, and the two or three high waist skirts. I put all the denim ones first then the black and finally the random colors. On the top bar I put my t-shirts, short sleeved long sleeved shirts, my tank tops and my more formal clothes. I only had two dresses and the rest where really fancy shirts. On the shelf I put all my snickers and flats.

There was a drawer next to the window. The drawer had four cabinets. On the first cabinet I put all my makeup and jewelry. On the second cabinet I put my underwear and bras. On the third cabinet I put my Pj's and on the last one I put my favorite books, and my music notebook and my writing notebook.

I kept unpacking for about two hours and finally under everything I found my IPod IHome. I plugged it in and put my IPod on. The first song that came on was My Immortal by Evanesces.

My stomach started to growled so I decided to go downstairs and see what there was to eat. When I opened the fridge, there was nothing inside. I went to the pantry and the same thing, no food. It was kinda weird so I called Charlie.

He answered after the third ring "Isabella is something wrong?"

"No, dad, it's just that there is no food in the house."

"Oh, that's why Sue isn't there. She went to buy groceries."

"Ok thanks" I said and hung up. I guess I have to wait till she comes home.

Since Sue wasn't coming anytime soon, I sat down on the bench under my window. About ten minutes later the front door opens and someone says

"Isabella?"

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :P :D **


	5. SUE CLEARWATER

**Woohoo you guys are the best! thanks for putting my story in your fave.! :D you are the best! today i'm only gonna upload 1 new chapter because ive got a ton to study and im sick so... sorry next time ill do 3 i promise! **

**as always i don't own anything SM does

* * *

**

Chapter 5 (Sue Clearwater)

"Isabella?" I heard someone say downstairs.

"Yea?" I asked to the mysterious voice.

"Could you help me with the groceries?" Oh, so that must be Sue.

"Sure" I said going down the stairs, falling on the last three steps.

"Oh, are you ok?" Sue asked worried.

"Yea, I'm a klutz" I answered rubbing my head.

I helped Sue with the groceries and I finally fixed myself some soup. It was leptons chicken noodle. My fave. soup. I burned my tongue a little but other than that it was great. I talked a little with Sue and found out that she was planning on turning the second room upstairs into an office. She was an interior designer. A little while later Charlie came home.

"Hi honey" he said to Sue kissing her lips.

"Hey yourself" she said with a wink.

"I'm going to bed see ya tomorrow." I said not wanting to intrude.

"Goodnight." They both said at the same time.

I fell asleep rather quickly that night, but woke up several times because of the rain.

At about seven o'clock I woke up. I smelled coffee so I guess Sue and Charlie are up. I went downstairs in my Pj's which were a white one shoulder t-shirt I cut of the other shoulder and short shorts.

"Good morning!" I said when I was downstairs. I was surprised to see only Sue. The coffee sure smelled delicious and the eggs and bacon…. YUM!

"Oh, good morning Isabella. Your father's gone to work." I guess she saw me staring at the eggs cuz she said "Please help yourself"

"Thanks! Why is dad at work today's a Sunday." I said as I was serving me my breakfast.

"Well, he's a police officer. He has to work every day. I'm going to go get ready."

"Ok, I'll get ready as soon as I'm done eating."

"Take your time."

My breakfast was absolutely delicious. It was way better than what Rene cooked. And usually I did the cooking at my house. I grabbed a cup of coffee and went upstairs. I got my Elmo t-shirt and my black ripped skinny jeans. I grabbed my purple lace underwear set and went to the bathroom. Since I didn't have any shampoo or conditioner or any of the other shit I needed I just stood under the hot water. I got out and towel dried my hair because I didn't have a hair drier. I went to my room and put on my red converse and my black ray bans. I didn't take my phone, but I took a purse that had my glasses, eyeliner, my wallet and my new credit card.

I went downstairs and saw that Sue was waiting for me drinking a water bottle.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep! Let's go." I said eagerly. I usually wasn't this hyper, I guess the thought of shopping for my new room was fun, although shopping for clothes wasn't.

* * *

**soooo do you like it hate it? review please even if it's only one of you ill be really happy! **

**next chapter will be the shopping spree! can't wait! :P **


	6. BELLA BARBIE

**HEY! SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN QUITE A WHILE... I'M STRESSING OVER SCHOOL AND STUFF SO... ALSO... I SAW HAIR (THE MUSICAL) THE CAST ARE ALL Latin-Americans, AND NOW THEY ARE GOING TO LOUISIANA TO PERFORM IT! THEY ARE SOOO WONDERFUL! PLUS ONE OF MY MUSICAL INSPIRATION IS PLAYING THE LEAD! WOOHOOO!**

**ANYWAYS... ENOUGH ABOUT ME AND LETS CONTINUE WITH THE STORY! (SM OWNS EVERYTHING!)

* * *

**

Chapter 6

We got in the car and drove for about an hour. There wasn't a mall, but there were a few stores that sold furniture and bedding. Sue really loved to make sketches of rooms with the different things she saw. I told her the theme I wanted and the colors. I wanted a vintage theme, black, purple, bright blue and red. She thought it was kinda goth, but just went along with what I wanted. We went into four different stores but got nothing. There wasn't anything I liked in any of them. We walked around Port Angeles before I saw a vintage store.

There I bought a bed frame that had four pillars, and a drawer that had the same style and color. Then I bought a full length mirror and a desk that was the same color as the bed and drawer. I didn't buy the bedding there because that I wanted new.

At another store I bought a really comfy mattress and the bedding. It was a black comforter and bright blue sheets. I bought four pillows that were two red and two purple.

Sue and I went to eat lunch at a little Italian bistro that she loved. She ordered a soup while I ordered the mushroom ravioli. We were enjoying our food when all of the sudden a girl screamed.

"ISABELLA!" I recognized that voice immediately! ALICE CULLEN!

"Alice!" I said not as enthusiastic as her but still friendly enough.

"What are you doing in Port Angeles?" she asked while approaching my table.

"Buying some stuff for my room."

"Are you going to buy clothes?"

"Um, I don't really know about fashion Alice, and I remember telling you that on the plane."

"Then come with me! I'll be your guide!"

"Sue, can I go with Alice?" I asked Sue who looked like she was really tired.

"Sure you can. I'll go home and rest for a little while and come pick you up." she said to me.

"I can drive her!" Alice said before I could say anything back to Sue.

"Ok, have fun girls." Sue said as she left money on the table.

Alice couldn't contain her excitement about me being her Barbie doll. She told me that usually her adoptive sister Rosalie was her model. She told me all about how she met her boyfriend Jasper and how Rosalie ended up with her big teddy bear of a brother Emmett.

"Hello beautiful" a guy said behind me, spooning me from behind.

"Who the fu…."

"Now, now no foul language" the dude said again.

"Let me go now!" I said in a very serious tone.

"Make me" he challenged.

"Fine!" I stomped on the dude's foot making him release me from his embrace and then I elbowed him right in his crotch.

The guy fell to the floor and was on fetal position. That's when I noticed the bronze hair….. it was EDWARD!

"Edward what the fuck where you thinking?" I scram at him.

"I….. was… trying…to be…..friendly!" he said between breaths.

"Sorry! Next time you will know not to challenge me, and get up I didn't hit you that hard!" I said watching him.

"Really! If you had a dick you'll understand" he said pissed off

He got up and just left the store without a word. Alice was trying on some stuff so she didn't know what had happened. We left a little while later and we were putting all the bags in the trunk of her car when someone spooned me again from behind.

* * *

**WHATS UP WITH PEOPLE AND SPOONING? **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLS REVIEW SO THAT I KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT OR NOT! I'VE ONLY GOTTEN ONE REVIEW.. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.. THANKS A LOT!**


	7. GOOD MORNING!

**Hi! not much right now... SM owns everything... as always enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"Don't tell anyone that I got beat up by a girl! If not I will personally punish you Isabella." Edward said really close to my ear. I could feel his hot breath on the side of my throat. I couldn't help but lean closer to his body and a moan came out of my mouth.

"I like the sound of that Cullen, bring it on when ever you want." I said trying to hide another moan that was threatening to come out of my mouth.

"I've got to go but let me know when you're up for it." He said chuckling under his breath. Then he leaves an open mouth kiss on my neck. Alice as always is way to busy to notice anything that happens between me and her….. I think adoptive brother?

"Alice is Edward also your adoptive brother?" I asked her as she poked her head out of the trunk.

"Yea, Rosalie and Edward are my adoptive brothers, Emmet my birth brother and Jasper my boyfriend. We were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle." She said casually.

The drive home was actually really funny! Alice couldn't stop herself from bouncing in her seat while singing California Gurls and Teenage Dream.

"Well here we are Miss Swan." She said with a really bad English accent.

"Why thank you Miss Cullen" I answered back in a really bad accent as well.

"See you tomorrow at school. And remember to wear what I bought for you….. its in the fifth bag and the shoes are in the tenth. Your bags are the ones on the right side of the trunk."

"See ya Alice…. Can't wait to meet the rest of your family!" I said as I was taking my twenty bags of clothing, shoes, and accessories.

She blew a kiss at me which I caught and put it in my pocket. Then she left.

"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie asked as he came outside.

"Yea dad, could you help me with these bags?"

"Sure, wow these are a lot! Did you spend all your money?"

"Nope, Alice Cullen bought it all for me, I told her that I could buy it but she didn't let me."

"Well, buy her something super expensive for her birthday next month."

"Sure dad."

He helped me take everything to my room and then left. I organized everything and got my clothes ready for school tomorrow.

Alice bought me a Black Veil Brides t-shirt and some leather ripped skinnys. She also got me a leather vest and high heal boots. I looked like a total rock star.

I didn't look totally goth but I still had my identity. The furniture I bought this morning was all ready in my room. The bed was made and everything looked spectacular, except the white walls in my room.

That nigh I fell asleep rather quickly only to be woken up at six thirty by Alice.

"Wake up! You are just like Edward!" she squelled.

"Let me sleep" I said my voice full of sleep.

"NO! GET UP! I have to get you ready for school!"

I only pulled my covers over my head.

"Don't make me get Edward."

"What's he gonna do?" I said almost incoherently.

"Well, I could molest you, or kiss you until I can get you to wake up." he said climbing on top of me.

He pulled back my comforter and his face was only inches away from mine. Alice had obviously left the room.

"No! Let me sleep! School doesn't start for another two hours!" I mumbled while trying to get my comforter back.

"I'll have none of that" he said as he got his face closer to mine. Even threw my pajamas, his jeans and the comforter, I could feel his erection.

"Seems to me like someone's having fun." I said looking down.

"Seems like someone like's what she feels." He said with a smirk.

"God Edward could you be more of a j…." I couldn't finish my sentence, because he kissed my neck. My breath got caught on my throat and I didn't know what to say or do. I only let my instincts guide me and I pushed lifted my breasts to his face. He was unsure at first but then he left a trail of open mouthed kisses all over my neck up to my jaw line and ending on my lips. It was a sweet kiss, that wasn't much, but something changed. It went from being what ever ever kiss to a passionate one.

* * *

**wouldn't we all like to be woken up by a sex god?... what will happen next?**


	8. HEADS TURN

**HEY! SO SORRY! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!:$ MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I HAD TO GO GET A NEW ONE...WELL NEW TO ME... I BOUGHT IT USED! :D **

**IT'S NOT THAT LONG BUT I HOPE IT HELPS YOU GET BY UNTIL FRIDAY... THAT'S WHEN I'LL BE UPLOADING LIKE 4 MORE CHAPTERS THAT WILL BE LONGER THAN THIS! :D HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

**

Chapter 8

"Edward! You better stop what ever it is you are doing with my Barbie!" Alice screamed from outside my door. That little pixie just ruined a totally kinky moment with Edward. He groaned a little when he lifted himself of me and I couldn't help but smile. I crawled on my bed to where he was standing and stroked his erection.

"Bella. Don't. Not now!" he said but didn't move.

"Why?" I asked trying to be seductive.

"I think you know why." He said turning his head a little to the door.

I couldn't help myself and I unbuttoned his jeans and put my hand under the waist band of his boxers. His huge erection was poking out a little from his boxers and I kissed it. I sucked a little at the head of his cock and he moaned. I took my hand off and buttoned up his jeans again.

"Please" he said begging me to continue what I was doing just a moment ago, but Alice came in the room. Obviously Edward hadn't seen her and he was about to jump on me but I scram

"Help Alice your brother's a perv!" I said and she jumped on top of me before he could.

"Izzy your safe with me" she said as she hugged me close to her.

Edward left and we just couldn't stop laughing at his reaction.

"So tell me what happened….. How did he wake you up?" she asked.

"Like I told you he tried to kiss me!" I said laughing.

"Ok then. Let's get to work!"

An hour and a half later I was dressed in my Black Veil Brides t-shirt and some leather ripped skinnys. A leather vest and high heal boots. Alice made my eyes pop out with smoky silver. I put on my very thick black eyeliner and she did my hair in soft waves. It was the first time I actually looked and felt beautiful!

"Bella! Please come down hear!" Alice scram from downstairs.

"No!" I scram back.

"Don't make me come up there!"

"Sure Alice why don't you?"

"You know I can put you in a really short miniskirt and a tank top if I want to!"

That had me running downstairs. I didn't want to be in a slut's uniform. Even thought that's what Alice told me her sister Rosalie wore. I didn't care. I wasn't going to be the schools new slut.

"Bella! You look gorgeous!" Sue said when I finally was downstairs.

"Why thanks Sue!" I said back "Where's dad?"

"He goes to work early in the morning."

"Oh"

"Do you want some breakfast dear?"

"No thanks, it's all about the coffee." I said as I was pouring myself a cup of hot coffee.

"Alice would you like some?" Sue asked.

"Yes, that would be great." She answered.

"No! Don't give her more caffeine!" Edward said coming in the room. He stopped when he saw me.

"WOW!" was all that came out of his mouth.

I smirked at him and drank a sip of my coffee and then I made sure to lick my lips when he was looking. He kept staring at me until Sue smacked him with a news paper as if he was a dog.

"Would you like me to tell Chief Officer Sawn that you were thinking inappropriate thoughts about his daughter?" Sue asked Edward.

"No mam . Bella I think we should get going to school."

"Do you mind if I drive my truck?"

"Not at all" Edward and Alice said at the same time. "See you at school" they both said again. That was majorly creepy!

They left and I finally had some peace.

"Bella School starts in a bout an hour you should get going. Take my car; you don't have to drive that piece of crap your dad bought for you." Sue said laughing.

"No thanks Sue I like the truck." I said as I got my backpack and my iPod. Obviously someone had worked on the stereo and put an AUX plug-in. It was quite easy to find the school since it was such a small town. I parked near the school's office and got out of my truck.

As soon as I got out every head in the parking lot turned towards me.

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S A FILLER... PROMISE I'LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME... PLS REVIEW! ;D **


	9. CLARA AND ART CLASS!

**HI! OMG I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I'VE BEEN SOOO BUSY! AND MY COMPUTER CRASHED AGAIN! :S I'LL TRY AND UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! LOVE YOU! :D**

**SM OWNS EVERYTHING!**

* * *

Stupid Boys

As soon as I got out of my truck all heads turned towards me. Everyone started whispering things and before I got to the office I heard quite a few comments.

"Wow! Is that the new girl?"

"She's so hot"

"Is she in a band?"

"I would totally hit that!"

When I entered the office, the receptionist was talking to a student.

"The principal has had enough of you and your behavior. You are suspended for a month! And don't think that you can show up to take tests, you will be automatically given a zero!"

"That sounds pretty good!" the guy said.

He had dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail at the crook of his neck. He wore a leather jacket, and boots. Both items were studded. He had black jeans and a studded belt. The typical bad boy look. The smell that came off of him was of booze and cigarettes.

"Sit down dear I'll be with you in a moment." The receptionist said to me.

I took a seat, crossed my legs and waited for about five minutes. When I saw the blonde guy leaving, I stood up. As he was going out the door he winked at me and left. At that moment I felt nauseous.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan." I said the receptionist.

"Of course dear. Here's your schedule and a map to the school. Your locker is number 666. The lock combination is 26 0 23. You need all of your teachers to sign this slip and bring it back at the end of the day." She said giving me the schedule, map and slip.

As I was leaving the office I said "Thanks and have a nice day!"

I took a few minutes to look at my schedule. It was great! Except for Gym!

(Schedule)

1P- MATH

2P- SCIENCE

3P- ART

4P- HISTORY

5P- LUNCH

6P- MUSIC

7P- ENGLISH

8P- GYM

I know it's weird usually schools only have 7 periods per day but, in this school there were 8 periods per day, and they didn't change. It is the exact same things at the exact same hour each and every day.

I looked at my schedule and saw that my first class was in 20 minutes. I decided to look for my demonic locker to put the 4 extra notebooks I had. They were all different colors. My math notebook was the red one, the science was green, I don't have a sketch book for art yet but I guess I'll have to buy it today. For history was yellow, the tie-dye notebook was for music and the black notebook for English.

I got to my locker and put in my notebooks and purse. I kept my Ipod on me and my camera as well. And of course I couldn't leave my hoodie with built in earphones!

"Bella! You finally got here! The bell rings in about ten minutes! We should get you some stuff to decorate your locker! Give me your schedule!"Alice said as I slammed shut my locker.

"Wow! Alice slow down! Did you have more coffee?"I said to her as I handed her my schedule.

"You have Art and Gym with me, Math and Science with Jasper and Emmett, History with Rose. Music and English with Edward!" She stated.

"Good to know! But I don't know Emmett or Rose."

"Don't worry about it here comes Emmett. He's the one that looks like hulk. And you know Jasper." She said pointing to the hulk like guy coming over to us.

"Hello Alice-Cat!" The hulk like dude said to Alice.

"Hello Hulk!"Alice said to her brother who was trying to act as if he was hurt by her nickname.

"Hello Isabella, nice to see you again."Jasper said to me after kissing Alice.

"Hi" I said as the bell rung. "Since you are in my Math class could you help me get there?" I asked Jasper and Emmett.

"Sure" Emmett said as he picked me up and hung me over his shoulder.

Alice laughed, blew me a kiss and left for her class.

"Hey put me down!" I screamed as I hit Emmett.

"Dude chill!" he said to me.

"Emmett behave!"Jasper told him

"Put me down! I'm not a piece of meat!"I yelled to Emmett

"Fine, but we're all ready here." He said as he put me down so that we could enter the room.

"Hey teach fresh meat!"He said to the teacher.

"Emmett I saw you carry her. I don't think that's the way to treat the new student!"the teacher said to Emmett as he took a seat.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan" I told the teacher as I handed him the slip.

"Hello, take a seat next to Jasper." He said to me.

As I walked over to the seat next to Jasper, a fake blonde, plastic bimbo stuck her foot out causing me to trip. "Better not do that again. Don't you think it's childish and cliché?" I said as I stood up and sat down.

The class was pretty boring and when the bell rang the teacher called me over.

"Bella, do you mind if I call you that" he asked me and I nodded. "I want to move you up a grade in math. You see, I looked at your PSAT scores and they are amazing. Your math level is almost at a college level." He informed me.

"Ok, if you say so Mr…."

"Call me David." He said while giving me the slip and an excuse for my next class.

"Thanks and I will move up the math level. Could you tell me where the science lab is?"

"Sure, it's at the end of the hall second door to the right."

When I found the Science room I gave the teacher the slip and excuse.

"Sit next to Clara, she will be your partner for the rest of the year." The teacher said.

As I walked over to the only table with one student, I saw that Clara was a hard core punk. Her skin was milk white, her eyes were heavily made up with black eyeliner and eye shadow. I was surprised that her hair wasn't black and that it was a natural ashy blonde. Her fingernails were painted black.

As I took my seat she said "Don't worry I won't bite…..much"

"Don't you think that's clichéd?" I answered her giggling.

"True, the new girl and the punk!"she said with a smirk

"Clara and Isabella would you like to share with the class?"the teacher asked us.

I looked at Clara and she smiled. "Yea, we were just saying that we think this is a bit cliché."

"True, but let's get back to the class!" Mrs. Smith said (the teacher)

The rest of the class Clara and I passed notes. When the bell rung she asked me "Would you sit with me at lunch? I would like to get to know you better!"

"I would love to!"I answered and she hugged me and winked at me while she left.

"ISABELLA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HUGGING BAD ASS CLARA?" Alice said when she saw me in the hall.

"For your information Alice, she's my lab partner! And it's not your business who I hug and who I don't!"I said annoyed.

As I kept walking Alice laughed and said "The art room is this one"

When I entered the room, a woman in her early thirties came up to me and said "Hello! I'm the art teacher Mrs. Moon"

"Hello I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella" I answered her as I handed her my slip.

"What a beautiful name! Sit wherever you like."

I sat far away from Alice, knowing that she was going to be talking to me all the class. And I love art so I didn't want to be distracted.

"You will be drawing whatever you want, but it has to express and emotion or show an inspiration."Mrs. Moon told us.

As I grabbed a canvas and secured it to a piece of card board Alice came over to me and said "I'm gonna draw ….."

"Please don't tell me. And don't bother me during this class. I love art and right now I'm inspired! So please if you could" I said cutting her off. She looked a little mad, but left me alone.

I drew a rose, on top of a purple cloth fading into the darkness of the black background. I drew a single light coming from the upper right corner. I finished my painting in about half an hour and when the teacher saw I was finished she came over and looked at my piece.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	10. LUNCH

**HI! I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG...SCHOOL HAS GOT ME CRAZY!**

**I'LL TRY TO UPLOAD FASTER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT!**

**sm OWNS EVERYTHING! **

* * *

Chapter 10

When Mrs. Moon saw my drawing she gasped.

"Did you do this on your own? Did you trace it from somewhere?"

"Yes mam I drew it all on my own. I could show you the rest of my sketches" I answered sweetly.

"I wish you could, the bell's about to ring… wait what do you have last period?"

"Gym" I said rolling my eyes

"Would you like to have art again today… for last period?" Mrs. Moon asked me

"Would I? I would do anything to not go to GYM!"

"But just for today" She said hugging me.

I hugged her back and it was comfortable. I was usually uncomfortable with people invading my personal space. That's why I took self defense classes but with Mrs. Moon and Clara I liked it.

"Bella! Let's go you have history!"Alice screamed at me.

"Alice don't scream at Bella!" Mrs. Moon screamed at Alice

"Sorry" Alice answered back with an attitude I didn't like.

I smiled at Mrs. Moon and left with Alice

"Rose, Bella. Bella, Rose" Alice said introducing me to this gorgeous babe! She was like a supermodel and everything. But I noticed her stuck up attitude as soon as she walked up to me. She just looked like I'm a bug or something. I would have to confront her about it but not now.

"Let's go. I'm never late." She said to me

I didn't say anything and just followed her to the history classroom. Rose sat down and I handed the teacher my slip. He was young but he was like 200 pounds overweight. He had short militarily styled hair and red thick glasses. It looked like he waxed his eyebrows because they were perfect!

I sat at the back of the room and kinda went to dream land. I sketched many anime and manga and flowers, especially roses. When the bell rang I jumped from my seat, grabbed my bag got my slip and left. I didn't even wait for Rose, since she was talking to some guy.

When I left I saw Edward leaning against the lockers while a Fake Blonde was eating his face. I noticed it was the same girl that had tripped me earlier in the day. It was very funny. This is my turn to get payback.

"Hey Edward!" I said waveing and blowing a kiss to him.

He unhooked himself from the face eater and when he noticed who it was his mouth dropped open.

"Better close that mouth of yours before flies fly in" I said with a wink "Call me later" I said blowing him another kiss and left.

The girl was furious and I couldn't stop laughing. I put my stuff in my locker and ran to the cafeteria. I saw Clara leaning against the wall of the cafeteria and when she saw me, her face lit up. Did she really think I was going to bale?

"Hey Bella babe" She said to me

"Hey Clara" I said

"Would you like to eat outside with me?"

"Not at all. Let me get my lunch."

"No, don't worry I have enough."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely"

She started walking towards the woods. I got a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach but it was Clara, she wouldn't hurt me… Right?

We walked for about 10 minutes. There was a clearing in the woods that looked like a meadow. There was a small stream and a beautiful view. In the middle of the meadow there was a picnic basket and a blanket.

"How did you get all this?" I asked her

"Well…i…um… called my bodyguard and told him to tell my maid to bring me this." Clara answered blushing.

She spread out the black velvet blanket and sat down. She patted the spot next to her so I would sit down. When I sat down she gave me a cup filled with a burgundy colored liquid.

"It's wine. My dad's from Spain and he just kept his customs." Clara explained from looking at the confusion in my face.

"Um, I don't drink."I said feeling akward.

"Try it." She insisted.

I brought the cup to my lips and sipped the wine. It was surprisingly sweet. From what I had heard wine was a bit bitter.

"Why is it sweet?"I asked her.

"It's a family recepie."Clara said smiling.

We ate and finished our wine rather quickly and Clara said

"I think we should get back. The bell's going to ring in 15"

"Sure"

Clara just got up and started to walk

"Shouldn't we clean this up?"I asked

"No, just leave it my maid will be here in a little while."

"Ok"

When we got to the school, people looked at us really weird. I really don't want to know what they were thinking. I kissed Clara's cheek and went to get my things from my locker.

"Hey Bella" Edward said to me

"Hey girl player" I answered back.

He just laughed and I got pissed off.

"Where's the music room?"I asked him

"Right over there" he answered pointing toward the auditorium.

We were late by a good ten minutes. When we finally entered the auditorium the teacher said

"Get up on the stage. This is your audition. You're the new student and you're late! Impress me if you don't want to get in trouble on your first day."

The music teacher was HOT! He had a punk rock look straight jet black hair and skinny jeans and plaited shirt. He had to be in his mid twenty's.

I got up on stage and walked over to the piano. And started playing my favorite song

My Immortal by Evanescence

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone__[Chorus:]__  
_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me__[Chorus]_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

I didn't sing the last chorus because it felt right to end the song with the last verse and a chord. I opened my eyes and looked at the teacher.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? **

**PLS REVIEW! **


	11. ANDY

**SOO SORRY! IV'E BEEN HAVING REHEARSALS EVERYDAY AND IT'S EXAUSTING! IM GOING TO BE PERFORMING FOOTLOOSE AND GODSPELL! :D**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...EXCEPT TEACHERS AND CLARA! :D SM OWNS EVERYTHING

* * *

**

Chapter 11

When I opened my eyes i saw the teacher staring at me with his mouth wide open. it looked like he was surprised or something.

"Is something wrong?" i asked him concerned

"Yes babe...something is very wrong... but not with you...with this class! you shouldn't be here! you should be in advanced or something...but there isn't so... could i speak to you outside for a moment?" he said to me pointing towards the door at the back of the stage.

"Sure" i said as i followed him

Outside was actually a beautiful garden with roses and poppies and a sweet smelling flowers.

"You're the first student i take back here. it's always locked. i don't want students ruining my garden. i know what u myst b thinking... is he gay? well my answer is no..."

"I wasn't thinking that at all...i was just admiring your garden..." i said blushing.

"I called you out here to offer you a job." he said coming towards me

"A Job?" i asked

"Yes, how would you like to play with me at the local bar on the weekends? from 8:30 till 11 I can pick you up and drop you off if you'd like." he said

"Wow...I would Love that! i'm going to have to ask my father but..." i said before he interrupted

"No... don't ask him anything... he's the chief of police...he's going to say no!... just tell him that you're going to my house and i'm going to give you music lessons..."

"My dad doesn't know that i play or sing or anything..."

"Then tell him that in school you're learning and that you need to catch up..."

"Ok..." i agreed.

"What other instruments do you play?"

"Guitar...Base...Violin...Drums...but I'm better at playing piano and guitar o and singing of course."

"Wow that's a lot of instruments...how did u learn to play?"

"Well...i've always had a passion for music and so my mother put mi in voice lessons... after a while my teacher put me on the piano to see if i could read music...i played soo well that she asked me if i had taken theory classes...i haven't...from then on i just when to a music store in my previous town and taught my self..."

i have to admit... he is the first person i admit this too... back home if you weren't taught to play instruments...people would just look at you weird and luagh...

"Soo you play all those instruments? and you learned by yourself?"

"Yes"

"Could you come to my house after school? i would love to listen to you play"

"Sure...i could just follow you... to you house?" i asked unsure

"Yea... that would be great...but i have a meeting after school...soo i'm going to be leaving like an hour and a half later..."

"that's fine...i'll just call my dad and tell him that i had to stay after school and that afterwards i'm going to study over at a friends house..."

"Good...I'm Andy by the way... but the students only call me ..."

"Ok...so in class it's but outside you prefer me to call you Andy?"

"That would be correct Isabella"

"Could i ask for a favor?"

"Sure"

"Call me Izzy after class and when no student is around... i don't like Bella or Isabella... it's just that Izzy is my other personality...my real personality...not the person you see before you... you'll see after school..." i said to him when he looked at me confused.

"Ok... just as long as Izzy hasn't killed anyone we're ok..." he said with concern

"NEVER! " i said luahging.

"Let's go back in... the other students might think we're doing something inappropriate..."

He gave my hand a tight squeeze before opening the door behind me.

Edward was looking my way when i sat down and he finally got the courage to ask

"what the hell we're you two doing out there soo long? the bell's going to ring..."

"Cullen...i'm not your property i can do whatever the hell i want...plus don't you have your face eater?" i said with a smirk

"Is there a problem here?" Andy i mean asked

"Not at all" Edward said threw clenched teeth

with that the bell rang. since i forgot my bag at the stage i went to get it but Andy had it before i even got up

"Here you go Bella" he said giving me a small wink and a smile.

"O...i forgot to give you this to sign..."

"No prob..."he said signing it...

I rushed to Clara that was for some reason standing outside waiting for me... did she have english with me?

"Hey lover" i said smiling at her...

"hey Bella babe... no i don't have english with you but i knew that you would get lost... i wanted to take you to your classroom..."

"OOO that would be great!"

she started to walk and i followed her and wrapped and arm around her waist... she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Here you are" she said before giving me a peck on the cheek i winked at her and opened the door

"Hi... i know i'm late i got lost and Clara helped me get here..."

"That's quite all right... just don't make it a habit..." the teacher said

the teacher was quite a beauty... she had fiery red hair up to her waist and had curves on all the right places...

"Here you have to sign this" i told her showing her the slip

she signed it and gave it back to me

"You look like a good student... for today i would like you to sit in Angela's seat...she's out sick today"

I sat down at the middle row first seat.

* * *

**SOO WHAT HAPPENS IN ART CLASS? WHAT HAPPENS WITH ANDY? AND EDWARD? REVIEW AND I'LL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER!...:D**


	12. MUSIC ROOM

CHAPTER 12

When i sat down the girl behind me kicked my chair. i turned to see who it was but it wasn't someone i knew. Most probably it was a friend of the face eater. I was turning back when she said "Hey new girl…..Tanya told me to tell you… stay away from Edward Cullen. They've been together since middle school."

"Tell her that she can keep him. He's no prize. I don't want to date a man that most probably got some kind of sexual decease from all of those sluts he's been with." I said facing the front.

After that little incident the English class was rather boring. They were giving The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliette. I had given this classic last year. I can't believe this school was so slow!

"I want you to write an essay on your point of view of this classic." the teacher said.

I left the classroom and went straight to the art room, so that Alice wouldn't find me.

"Hello?" I asked when I saw that the room was dark

"Bella, don't be afraid. I'm a friend of Clara's. I know you know who I am. You saw me this morning." a man's voice said

"Yea the kid who got suspended"

"That's right."

At that moment the lights turned on and he was holding a knife to 's throat.

"James stop it! I know you're acting. And Yes I do know your name and I know you were acting this morning. I found out all about you with my father." I said.

"Dam it! Why?"

"Why did i want to find out about you?"

"Yea"

"Well I thought that you were interesting and I like bad boys." I said as he released

"Well James now that you've had your fun leave me alone with Bella." Mrs. Moon said grabbing my hand

"Ok I'm gonna go. Take care Bella" He said as he left the room.

Mrs. Moon took out a giant white canvas and said "I want you to draw exactly what you drew in art class."

"Ok"

I grabbed an easel. And sketched my drawing. When I liked it I started to paint the background. The final bell rang and I wasn't even finished. I cleaned up my things and put my canvas on top of the air conditioner so that it could dry quicker.

" I have to go. I'll finish it tomorrow at lunch." I said

"O why don't you take it home? And finish it." She said to me.

"Well I don't have any art supply in my house and i don't have an easel…"

"Don't worry about it. Here I always have new supplies for special students….and let me just say you're the first." She said giving me a wooden case and a new easel.

"Wow… thanks….are you sure?" i said

"Yea! Please i want you to finish it so that i can put it up in the office."

"Ok! See you tomorrow!" I said leaving my room with my painting, the wooden case that contained acrylic paint and some brushes and the easel.

I went to my locker and got my stuff. Then I went to my truck and put all the things in the cabin, just in case it rains. I saw the slip and remembered i had to take it to the office. As I walked to the office Andy came over to me and said "I'll be waiting for you. Take the slip and hand it in. My car is the one next to your truck."

"Ok. See ya in a little while" I said with a smile.

Andy gave me a wink and went to his car. I entered the office and saw a worried Alice. "Bella!" she said when she saw me.

"What?" I asked

"Where were you? You skipped Gym!"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did!" she argued.

"Alice I'll talk to you later. I have something i have to do now. I'll call you."

"Fine. Give me your cell."

"Here" i said giving her my phone.

She punched in her number, gave me a quick hug and left the office. I handed in my slip and left the office. I walked over to my truck and got in. Andy smiled at me and i followed him out of the parking lot. When we arrived at his apartment and i noticed that it was only a few blokes from my house. i parked in the visitors parking and got out of the truck. Andy walked over to me and wrapped and arm around my waist. He lead me to the stairs and when we were at the fourth floor he opened the door # 423.

"Well first of all… close your eyes." Andy said

"Ok" i said closing my eyes.

Andy took hold of my waist with both hands and lead me somewhere in his apartment.

"Now open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and say a totally spectacular music room. He had seven guitars, two bases, a keyboard and a drum set. He also had a desk that had a Giant apple computer and next to it there was an a new but vintage looking microphone. the walls to this room were painted a blood red and there was a giant mirror o one of them.

"Wow! this room is…"

"Yea i know. It's my favorite room." He said cutting me off.

he grabbed a guitar and plugged it in. He started to play Ignorance by Paramore. I grabbed the mike and plugged it into an amp and then took it over to the drums and started playing along with him. I started to sing along. i was so into the song that i didn't notice that Andy had stopped playing and had gone over to his computer. I stopped playing and he turned to me.

"What's wrong Izzy?" He asked.

"Nothing i was just wondering why you stopped playing." I asked blushing

"I was going to record us playing if you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all. what do you wanna play?"

"How bout… Breath Today by FlyLeaf?"

"Sure!" i said

Andy started recording on the computer and when to get his Guitar. he started playing the few loose chords that the song starts with. I started to sing and later added the drums. We did that song and then Perfect. After we sung a couple of more songs, i noticed the time. it was rather late and i had to go before Charlie would worry. I got up from the drums and went to unplug the mike, but Andy did that before i could. Then he stopped recording. I was just standing in the middle of the room cuz i had no idea how to leave. Andy smirked and then took hold of my waist. I wanted to mold myself to his body but that would be inappropriate.

"Are you all right?" he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my neck.

My breath was caught in my throat and all i could do was nod. I knew i was blushing, it always happens.

-ANDY POV-

Wow this girl is amazing! I can't believe how talented she is. Too bad that it's going to go to waste because she doesn't dare tell her parents. Thankfully I recorded our first session. I could show it to her parents. I thought this as i unplugged the mike. I turned around to look at and smirked. she looked so vulnerable, she didn't know how to get out of my apartment and i loved it. this was my chance to get hold of her perfect little waist. This girl was so hot and sexy! I just wish i could kiss her or even have her right here, but she is a student. I couldn't do that. When i took hold of her waist it felt like she wanted to do something so i whispered in her ear. She just nodded and blushed. It was so cute!

"Izzy if there's something that you want to do, do it." i said playing with a strand of her hair. when she could finally breath right she leaned onto me, molding her body with mine. A small moan escaped her mouth. My cock instantly got hard, but i couldn't let her feel it.

-BELLA POV-

I couldn't help it. I leaned onto him and a small moan escaped my mouth. I felt his hard erection pressed against my back. He tried to let me go but i just turned around and hugged him tight not letting him move. He wrapped one arm around my small waist and with the other he lifted my chin so i would look at him. I wanted to kiss him so badly I stood on my tippy toes but he was just so much taller than me. He leaned down and said right in front of my face

"Bella, this isn't right. We can't do this. Believe me i would love to but you're my student." But he still didn't move. His eyes looked hungrily at my lips. I took that as an invitation. I leaned closer to his face and he leaned a bit away but i grabbed hold of the nape of his neck and pushed him closer to me. His lips were pressed against mine. At first he didn't do anything but when his initial shock ended he started to respond to me. the kiss was sweet only lips no tongue or anything but in a second it went from being sweet to one full of lust. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission. I granted him the access and he started exploring my mouth. I sucked on his tongue and he lifted me up without breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs a little above his waist, and he grabbed my ass. We left the music room and went over to his bedroom only breaking the kiss when oxygen was needed. He laid me down on his bed and climbed on top of me. I took his face and kissed him very roughly. He seemed to love it so i traveled to his neck and started to lick and suck on the soft part below his ear. I marked him as mine. He moaned at the loss of contact and then he was stiff.

"Bella, we shouldn't do this. " He said looking at me with a hint of sadness.

"I know but i want to. I need you" I said my voice full of lust. I started to rub my thighs together to get friction on my clit that was begging for him to touch me.

this action didn't go unnoticed by Andy. He started kissing me roughly and took my vest off of me. I ran my fingers threw his silky black hair and he lifted my shirt. He started to kiss my stomach and all the way up to were my breasts are. Thank god i decided to wear a matching black lace underwear set. He moaned when he looked at my full boobs in the restriction of the bra. he quickly started to punch my left nipple while sucking on my right. He was doing this on top of the bra making the sensation even rougher. Wanting move of him i arched my back making my breasts press more to his face. He reached behind me and tried to unclip my bra. I giggled a little and pointed to the front where the clasp was. He took my bra off and started to suck on my left nipple and pinched and teased my right. I couldn't take it anymore, i needed a release.

"Andy please" i said without really knowing what i was asking for. I'm a virgin. I might be a tease but i've never had sex.

He then stopped and looked at me. He kissed me very passionately and traced my flat toned stomach. He reached the top of my jeans and opened the button and zipped them down. He put his hand under my panties and reached my clit. Then he pinched and teased my clit. I needed more friction and i lifted my pelvis to his and started to rub against his very hard erection. I pulled my jeans and panties off and his shirt. He places his face on my pussy and blew on my clit. I grabbed his head and pushed it closer to me. He sucked on my clit and after a little while he added one finger. My hips bucked up and he pushed me down with his other hand. He added a second finger while sucking and nibbling on my clit. All of the sudden i felt a warmth in my core and i was about to explode when Andy said

"Cum for me Izzy!" he thrusted his fingers faster and deeper and bit down on my clit and then i came hard. He kept thrusting his fingers until i came down from my high. He lapped up my juices and kissed me when he was done. I loved the taste of me on him. we kept kissing until my phone rang. Andy picked it up and said

"It's your dad."

"Fine give it to me." I said as he handed me the phone

"Hello?" I asked

"Bella! Do you have any idea of what time it is? Get home this instant!" Charlie yelled

"Ok, dad I'll be right there." i said as i hung up the phone

Andy put his shirt back on and i put my jeans on without my underwear which was soaked. I looked at him with embarrassment. i turned around not wanting to look at him. I can't believe i seduced my teacher! He is so hot! His chest is lean but muscular, his hands are magnificent and his cock is pretty big. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as he pressed himself to me. His erection was still there. How could that be? I'm just a pin jane.

"Izzy, what's the matter?" He asked as he kissed the side of my neck

"It's just that i can't believe that i seduced you. Plus how can you have an erection, i'm just a plain jane"

"I didn't mind the seducing. I have an erection because of you Izzy, your body your lips are so sexy and soft. Never say that you're a plain jane because you're not!" he said as he turned me around and kissed me forcefully, i didn't want this moment to end but i had to go. He ended the kiss and hugged me tightly as he lead me to his front door.

"See you tomorrow Bella" He said giving me one last kiss.

"Bye Mr. Smith" i said as he closed the door. i went to my truck and left for home.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WERE THE HELL WERE YOU? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" Charlie yelled as i entered the house with my book bag, purse, easel, painting and paint and brush case.

"Dad I was in school working on an art project and i know it's 9:30. I'm not hungry i'm just going to go to my room." i said as i went upstairs.

I took a shower put on my pajamas and did my homework. I finished my english essay and started working on my painting. I felt rather sleepy and looked at the clock. it was 2 in the morning. i finished the painting and went to sleep at three. I didn't dream that night and i woke up to Alice screaming at me.

"Isabella! we're going to be late get up!"

"Fine!" i yelled back.

i got up showered and put on a miniskirt with flower lace tights and a My chemical romance ripped t-shirt. And combat boots. I put on heavy black eyeliner and white powder on my face to make me look pale.

"Bella! are you ready? we gotta go Alice said as i grabbed my book bag, essay and painting.

* * *

tights, miniskirt, combat boots and eyeliner on profile


	13. BAO YU

**HEY! REALLY HOPE YOU'RE LIKING THE STORY SOO FAR! IT WILL BE A WHILE TILL EDWARD AND BELLA GET TOGETHER BUT THERE MIGHT BE SOME ONE NIGHT STANDS! :D **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ANDY AND CLARA! EVERYTHING ELSE IS SM! :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

As i walked down the stairs, Edward came up to me and took my book bag and painting. "Wow!" was all Alice could say. When she saw me in my gothic outfit. Now this was me. Not the rockstar version Alice had me wear yesterday. I went into the kitchen and Sue looked at me and winked. I grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of water. As i got my purse Alice grabbed her's and we left the house. I got in my truck but notice that my stuff wasn't there. And then Edward tapped on my window and i opened the door to hear him.

"Ride with us today." he said

"I can't i have stuff i gotta do after school."

"What do you have to do on a Friday afternoon?" he asked.

"Today's friday?"

"Yes"

"Wow! I swear i have ADD!"

"Then since you don't have anything rid with us and come to our house after school." he said almost begging.

"No Edward I'm not going to."

"Fine." he said as he left and then came bak with my stuff.

I closed the door and plugged in my ipod. I decided to listen to Yiruma a little bit so that i could get inspiration. I love his songs, they're so soft and beautiful. Don't get me wrong i love hardcore rock but i love classical music as well. I got to the school and parked were i had parked yesterday. I saw Andy's car in the same spot as yesterday and giggled at the things we did yesterday. I got out of my truck, got my things and went to my locker. I put my purse and put all my books and note books in the locker. then i got my books for Math Science and History as well as the notebooks and sketchbook for art. I saw Edward pass me by the hall and he gave me a quick wink and kept walking. A guy, i had no idea who it was, was following me

"What do you want?" I asked as i turned around.

"I…um….." he said

"Spit it out all ready i have somewhere i gotta be"

"I'm Mike."

"OK.."

"I was just wondering… are you new here?"

"Obviously"

"O, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, but sorry i'm not interested."

i said as i turned towards the math classroom and left Mike standing alone. I entered the room and the teacher quickly smiled at me and said "Remember you don't have this class now. You have history and when you have history you have math. you'll be in a higher grade for both math and history. "

"O, i never go the schedule so i didn't know but now i do so i'll just go."

"See ya later Isabella"

I left the room and ran into Em and Jazz.

"Hey we have math class silly!" Em said

"Nope! You do. I have history."

"What?" Em said confused

"Yea! I'm gonna be taking 12 grade math."

"Ok then have fun" Jazz said smirking. that's weird why would he be smirking?

I got to the history room and the teacher welcomed me, all ready knowing what had happened. I took a seat next to the empty seat at the end of the room. When the bell rang Edward came in. O now i know why Jazz was smirking. edward hadn't noticed i was in the room until he sat next to me.

"Hey Edward" I said as he turned to face me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked

"Well for your information I'm great at math and so the teacher bumped me up a grade, in math at least and that meant moving me up in history as well." i stated

I didn't talk to him for the rest of the class but i could fell him staring at me. the bell rang and i stood up and left . I went strait to the lab.

"Hey Bella! Missed you in Math" Jazz said

"O, up your's i said to him. he acted as if he was insulted. the class went by way too slow. finally the bell rang and now to art! I went to my locker and got my painting. As soon as i entered the class room Mrs. Moon came over to me and took my paining.

"It's beautiful! but you didn't sign it."

"O i didn't have a sharpie at home."

She gave me one and I signed it with a B M S

Mrs. Moon said that she was going to be right back, that everyone had to interpret their version of a tree. Many students were going to paint their tree. I decided to use charcoal instead. I painted a hill with a small stream with a solitary tree being struck by lightning. I finished that one rather quickly and then i started to paint a pond with a willow tree and a small cottage in the background. In the pond there were ducks and beside the pond, beneath the willow tree there was a small child reading a book. I was almost done when came in with the principal and HeadMaster.

"This is the student that painted the rose." She said motioning me to come forward. "Isabella Marie Swan"

"Miss that painting is spectacular! You should work at the gallery in town. If you'd like we could set up a small gallery here in school so that you can show off your amazing talents." The head Master said.

"I would love to work at the gallery but i think it's a bit unfair for the other student's if only my work was exhibited. Plus there are many other talented students here. Even if there strong isn't painting, it can be sculpting, collages, fashion design" I said as i looked at Alice. She was extremely happy when i mentioned fashion design. "As you can see I'm not the only one."

"Yes very well then. I'm going to call the owner of the gallery to tell her to give you a job ad s for the gallery here in school, I want you to be the one to select the pieces that will be exhibited. I'm going to be inviting a few colleagues of mine, and i want them to be surprised. They're always talking about how great their art students are. well now they're going to see how excellent the ones in my school are."

"It'l be an honor sir." I said as i went back to my seat and finished my drawing.

"Everyone I'm going to be going around to see your pieces." informed us.

She started with Alice and then everyone else and finally she came to me.

"Isabella! These are magnificent! Your so imaginative and creative. You work with things no student has ever dared to work with, without being told at least."

"Thanks" I said as the bell rang. I signed both sketches and gave them to

"I wanna hang these up, can you get me two frames for Monday?"

"Sure" I said as i grabbed my stuff and left the room.

I went straight to the math room and sat down. This call was super interesting. yea call me a nerd! jajaja The bell rang a bit to fast for my liking but nevertheless i had to eat. I hadn't seen Clara at Biology today. I wonder i she's sick. I went to my locker and put in my book bag and grabbed my wallet. As i walked to the cafeteria i saw Clara leaning against the wall just like yesterday,

"Clara!" I yelled when I saw her

"Bella Bear! I didn't see you in class today!"

"That's weird i didn't see you either" I said as i hugged her.

"Come on, lets go to our meadow." she said

"Hey Babe" James said as he kissed Clara.

"Hey Bella! Wow! You look hot!' he said to me.

"You got that right babe." Clara said to James "Bella! I didn't know you were like me."

"Well du! I just let Alice dress me yesterday! This is all me." I said winking at them.

James lead the way to the meadow as he had an arm warped around Clara's waist and the other around me. We got there and the basket and blanket were all ready set.

I sat down and James did as well. I opened my legs and Clara sat in between them. She had her legs straight like mine and her back was pressed to my chest.

"Bella, you know what you need." said James.

"No, what?" i asked

"You look way to much of a goody goody. you need more piercing on your ears and a lip piercing."

"I've always wanted them but don't want to get them done with my parents." I said

"Well tonight we could go to Port Angeles and go to my Brother's tattoo and body piercing shop." Clara said.

"That would be wonderful babe" I said as i kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at me and licked her lips. I gave her a small peck on the lips and she smiled. James got up and started to put the things away. Clara got up and then she helped me up. She gave me another peck and then when i was purloin away she grabbed my neck and kissed me passionately. I didn't mind I liked her. Maybe i'm bisexual. then she pulled away and took my hand. She went up to James and kissed him the same way she kissed me. When they pulled apart James looked at me and smiled. He went over to me and gave me a quick peck. We went back to school with only five minutes to spear. I got my things out of my locker and ran to the music room. I got there just in time when the bell rang.

"Today we will be interpreting pop songs. I know some of you don't like them but just for today and this weekend try and find one that tells me something about you." Andy i mean said.

I sat down and plugged in my Ipod and looked for Pop songs. I had a bunch of them but decided to sing The Climb by Miley Cyrus.

", could i go first? I all ready know what song i want to interpret." I asked raising my hand

"Sure. Are you going to use an instrument?" He asked me

"Yes, I'm going to need an acoustic guitar."

"Sure, let me get it for you." He said as he got up and went somewhere to the far right of the stage and brought back a blue and black acoustic guitar. He gave it to me and i put the strap on my shoulder and asked him for a pick. he gave me a red one and I went to the center of the stage.

"Many of you may know this song, but it's one of the very few pop songs that I like, because unlike other pop songs that have no meaning this one has a very clear meaning ."

I started with the first chords and instantly i let the song flow threw me

I can almost see it That dream I am dreaming But there's a voice inside my head saying "You'll never reach it" Every step I'm taking Every move I make feels Lost with no direction My faith is shaking But I gotta keep trying Gotta keep my head held high There's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be a uphill battle Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about what's waiting on the other side It's the climb The struggles I'm facing The chances I'm taking Sometimes might knock me down But no, I'm not breaking I may not know it But these are the moments that I'm gonna remember most, yeah Just gotta keep going And I, I got to be strong Just keep pushing on 'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be a uphill battle Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about what's waiting on the other side It's the climb, yeah! There's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Somebody's gonna have to lose Ain't about how fast I get there Ain't about what's waiting on the other side It's the climb, yeah! Keep on moving, keep climbing Keep the faith, baby It's all about, it's all about the climb Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

When I finished the song everyone started to clap. I bowed and got off the stage but made me go up again.

"Bella that was wonderful, now would you mind telling us why you chose that particular song?" He asked

"Sure, um i picked this song, because everyone wants to achieve something or be someone. and there will always be obstacles along the way and it won't always be easy but if you keep on climbing toward your dreams, and never give up the rewards will be great." I said as i waited for someone to say something.

"Mr. Smith can i go next?" Edward asked.

"Sure" said.

i got off the stage and sat down.

Edward went to the far right of the stage and got an electric guitar and an amp. he started to sing Glee's version of Jesses Girl.

When he was done everyone clapped as well. He sang and played the guitar rather good.

"I sang this song, because everyone wants something ore someone they can't have."

a few other students sand a cappella and then the bell rang.

Edward walked next to me to the english classroom and then sat down. I got out my essay and went to give it to the teacher but she said

"Sit down everyone, I'll be coming around to pick up your Essays."

I sat down on the empty chair next to Edward. But when I sat down the face eater came into the room. she came over to were i was and said

"Your in my seat bitch"

"I'm sorry but I don't see your name anywhere."

"Well, do you see the guy next to you? He's mine."

"So?"

"Well… I need to sit next to him. He's mine!"

"Girl chill. I all ready have someone. Trust me you can have him."

-EDWARD POV-

O god why can't Tanya leave me alone? Didn't she get the message? I don't want her I want Bella, even if she is a human! Her sent it calls to me, and yesterday morning when she did what she did I tried to control myself but thankfully Alice stopped Bella. I was about to lose control. If I ever kiss her again i don't know how i will control myself. Tanya is a vampire but she only drinks blood from aquatic animals, that's why her eyes are blue. I drifted out of their conversation and tried to block out everyones mind, except Bella's but for some reason I couldn't here her. She's a silent mind. Maybe she has a shield or something. I should ask Jasper or Alice if their power is immune or not . I wasn't interested with their conversation until Bella said

"I all ready have someone"

"What?" I slurred out.

"What's it to you Cullen?" she said with rage. "You know what i'm just gonna move so that i don't start any trouble." she said as she stood up "But then again. I'm going to stay since you acted like such a Bitch yesterday." She said as she sat down again.

"Tanya Sit Down!" The teacher yelled.

-BELLA POV-

I sat back down and the teacher yelled at Tanya. She huffed and went to sit down. I felt Edward's stare. I tried to ignore him but after a while it was getting annoying. The teacher picked up my essay and i turned to Edward

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I said

"I'll love to. But if you had a bit less clothes than you all ready have on." he said with a grin.

"You ass. I'm all ready showing my stomach and my cleavage. How much less do you want?"

All he did was wiggle his eyebrows. I hissed at him and looked to the front of the room.

"Come on Bella, i was just kidding. Um….. could you look at me please?" he said his voice pleading.

"What do you want?" I said not looking at him.

"is it true that you have a guy?" he asked

"Yes, now leave me alone."

He didn't talk to me for the rest of the class and i didn't look at him. When the bell rang i got up and left

Alice met me at my locker when i put my book bag in and got my duffle bag with my gym clothes in it. We went talking to the gym and when i entered the coach told me to go get dressed, that today we were going to be doing gymnastics. You know the type that the girls are in little leotards and are like pretzels? well yea that type. I went to the locker room with Alice and changed to the schools gym uniform. It was a bit tight on me, because they weren't my size, the only ones the school had left were extremely huge or this one. I put on the t-shirt and shorts and my sneakers. When i got out of the locker room the coach came to me.

"I read on your file, that you used to take gymnastics in your old school. Today their will be a coach that will be using you as an example."

"What! I did take gymnastics in my old school but i wasn't good."

"O yea? then why is it you got a gold medal in competitions?"

I just blushed and went over to the bleachers,

"class I wan't to introduce to you Bao Yu, she's a gymnast coach and she will be teaching you today." the coach said.

Wait a minute.. Bao Yu.. why does the name ring a bell? Behind the coach a petite muscular woman in her mid thirties appeared. She had raven black hair and sky blue eyes. No. It can't be. My old gymnast coach!

She looked at me and smiled. I got up from the bleachers and ran to hug her.

"Isabella Swan! what the hell are you doing?" the gym coach said

"I'm hugging my ex gymnast coach." I said smiling.

"Izzy! Do you remember the warm up combination you used to do? The one with floor then bars then rope and beam?" Bao Yu said to me.

"I couldn't forget it even if i wanted to." I said.

I went to the mat at the center of the gym and started the routine. When i was done, the other students just stared at me in aw. Bao applauded me and said "Wow, after two years you still do it perfectly. But you need to loose some weight. Would you like to train with me again?"

"Wow, thanks Bao but gymnastics isn't my thing anymore. I did it when i was little."

"That doesn't matter." she said

"No thanks if you need me for anything i'll be glad to help but i'm not going back to training."

Then Bao made me repeat the routine step by step while the other students tried to imitate me. I saw Andy sitting on the bleachers looking at me and i asked Bao Yu

"Could I do something else?"

"Sure, do you sexy floor routine. I even have your song on my Ipod, Stronger remember?"

"Yea I do! But do you have the one with the words or just the instrumental one?"

"Well for competitions you had to use the instrumental but in practice you used the normal one, so to answer your question i have both.

-ANDY POV-

I was so bored and I had nothing to do, I was passing the Gym when I saw Bella doing spins and jumps and all gymnastics shit and decided to watch her. When she saw me she went to a little muscular chinese woman and said something. then the woman went to the stereo and made everyone go to the bleachers. I'm Stronger by Britney Spears. I looked at Bella who was in the middle of the Gym. She started moving in a very sexual movement with the beat. She started doing more jumps and spins and then she threw herself on the floor and did a move that made my cock instantly hard. I kept watching her until the song ended. I knew at that moment that i had to make her mine.

-BELLA POV-

I finished my routine and everyone started to clap and wolf whistle.

" ENOUGH! EVERYONE GO CHANGE! THE BELL'S GOING TO RING!" the gym coach said.

I gave Andy a quick wink and went to the locker room. Most of the girls just changed and left but I was really sweaty. Thank god i had brought my strawberry shampoo and conditioner, and my freesia body wash. As well as a towel and flip flops.

"Bella, do you want to come over after school?" Alice asked me.

"I can't, I've got plans. But next friday i'm free." I said as i undressed.

"O, OK then! We're going shopping then! Are you going to take a shower?"

"Yep! I'm really sweaty! And we went shopping a few days ago!"

"So? You need new clothes and things!"

"Fine!"

With that she kissed my cheek and left. I finished undressing and went to the shower.

* * *

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
